


I Love You... More Than You Will Ever Know

by Givemegore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Crying, Death, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Sad, Sadness, Supernatural - Freeform, major death, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givemegore/pseuds/Givemegore
Summary: They were just hanging out watching a movie when a gunshot and a scream ripped them from their happy state. They found him, clinging to life and barely alive. He has a big question to ask before it's too late.





	I Love You... More Than You Will Ever Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I have written that is intended to make someone cry. I hope you guys like it. I really did.

The guys laughed at the movie they were watching. Sam, Castiel, and Jack sat together on the couch watching a comedy. Suddenly they heard a gunshot followed by a scream. The three men jumped up and ran towards the sound.  
“DEAN!” Sam yelled as he ran through the halls. Son enough they found the bodies of two men in suits covered in blood. Castiel looked towards the end of the corridor and saw Dean slumped over.  
“DEAN!” Cas screamed before bolting to his side. He held Dean and rolled his head to be looking up towards the angel. “Hey baby,” he smiled at Dean with tears in his eyes. He looked down and saw the hole in Dean’s abdomen. He put pressure on the wound as Sam and Jack ran to get help. Dean smiled at Cas weakly,  
“Hey baby. Y-you came,” he said happily. His eyes scouring Cas’s face, trying to memorize every detail. Castiel nodded, wiping tears away so they wouldn’t fall onto his dying lover’s face.  
“I’ll always be beside you my sweet. I’ll never leave you,” he was trying to keep his composure as to not alarm the eldest Winchester. He rubbed Dean’s cheek softly, his rough facial hair interrupting the smooth skin on his face. Dean smiled and Cas saw the twinkle in his eye begin to dwindle. “Baby!” Castiel said hastily, lightly smacking Dean’s cheek. Dean blinked rapidly.  
“Yeah? Is something wrong? I-I’m here,” he said, his words beginning to slur. Castiel’s tears were now rushing down his face. Dean smiled up at Cas before puckering his lip. Cas smiled softly and then leaned down to kiss Dean’s soft lips. When he raised up Dean was smiling as wide as he could. “Wow you are amazing. Hey, I have a gift for you in my pocket.” Castiel looked down towards the pocket and saw something protruding. He rested Dean’s head on his leg and reached into the pocket of the blood splattered jeans. He felt something with a velvety texture and pulled out a small black box. He opened the box with a shaky hand. “I love you,” Dean said slowly, “W-will you marry me Cas?” Castiel began to sob,  
“Of course I will Dean, I would be honored to be your husband. I love you so much baby,” Cas said between fits of tears. Dean smiled and leaned back into Cas’s hand, now bearing a golden ring. Cas pet Dean’s hair with a soft smile on his face. Dean took a deep breath,  
“Castiel… I… I love you… more than you will ever know,” he said softly before the glimmer left his eyes. He let out one long shallow breath before his body went limp.  
“Dean?! DEAN! NO BABY COME BACK! NO PLEASE!” Castiel was crying and screaming, trying to bring his favorite person back to him. “OH GOD NO! NO PLEASE COME BACK!” He was breathing had, screaming, everything went quiet, it was only white noise now. Cas felt something touch him and jerked away. It was Sam but he didn’t care at all. His hands were covered in the blood of the one person he had ever loved. Though his hands were covered, his new ring showed through. He bent down and put his forehead against Dean’s, “I love you Dean, my sweet.” His breathing began to slow as everything began to go numb. He held Dean’s hand and just stared at the face he once loved, he once kissed, now emotionless. He sat there as Sam and Jack cried behind him, his khakis covered in dark blood. He couldn’t care, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t leave, he was cemented to the spot. He laid down and placed his head on Dean’s chest. He might sound crazy, but he swore he heard a shallow breath come from his dead Fiancé.


End file.
